in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Mika
|Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Licht Kreis |Row 10 title = Rank: |Row 10 info = Executor of No. 10 Executor 第10位の執行官 テンス・イグゼクター |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Drive: Diesel |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Pachelbel Cannon |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Aya Suzaki |Row 14 title = English Voice:|Row 14 info = Cassandra Leehttps://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/BlazBlue-Cross-Tag-Battle/Mika/ (uncredited)}} "Just wait, Orie! No matter where you are, I'm gonna find and save you!" Mika Returna (ミカ・リターナ) is a member of Licht Kreis and a good friend of Orie Ballardiae. She was first made available as post-launch content in the arcade version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late[st] Background Running across the battlefield, the "Fauster" of Unrivaled Strength Mika is a member of the Licht Kreis and has been trying to find her longtime friend, Orie. She is ranked within Licht Kreis as the "Tenth Executor", which is quite deceptive, as her powers are comparable to the Crimson Knight's. She wears "Pachelbel Cannon" over her arms, a pair of legendary gauntlets of formidable size and weight, which offer an unprecedented amount of power and defense. She enters the Hollow Night to save her friend, but whether she helps or ends up causing trouble is another story...Introduction on the official site Information Mika is a part of Orie's Execution Team. She makes up the brute strength of the team. Mika is a small and cheerful girl. She is said to have rather low intelligence and is frequently teased as a result. Appearance Mika is a very small, young girl, barely scraping by being the second shortest character in the playable cast. She has dark, blonde hair and large, brown eyes. She also wears her hair in pigtails, which are held together with two yellow ribbons. Mika's combat outfit doesn't entirely consist of much. It consists of a sleeveless top that travels from her neck down to just above her chest, leaving most of her torso completely bare and a pair of black. elbow length gloves with a pale yellow stripe going around them. The top is white in colour and the chest area features a dark blue breastplate with a gold colored pattern going down the center. She also wears a pair of somewhat puffy bloomers with a similar pattern. These bloomers also have the same embellishments as Orie's and on there is a small, golden, triangular plate on the back of them with Mika's Executor rank engraved on it alongside her alias of Fauster. Her legwear consists of a pair of white, knee length boots with large kneepads. Underneath these booths, Mika wears a pair of stockings that feature the same colors as her gloves. She also wears a pair of decorations on her pigtails, which are patterned and colored similarly to her top and bloomers. Mika's school uniform is very similar to the one worn by Orie and Lex, except hers has a yellow ribbon instead of an aquamarine one, shorter sleeves and has a white rimmed collar instead of a gold one. Personality Mika is a very spunky and cheerful young girl who greatly looks up to her friends and superiors. She is also very hyperactive and will frequently pepper her speech with sudden and, more often than not, completely unrelated remarks and comments, her most common trait being her ending her sentences in "Yuu". Mika has also proven herself to be extremely gullible, most likely brought about by her low intelligence. Despite all of this, Mika is very immature and will react to certain situations in a very childish manner. Should she not get her own way, she will throw a tantrum worthy of a toddler and most likely damage something in the process. Story Episode: Meeting With A Friend (友を尋ねて三千里) She is too worried about her best friend Orie and ends up breaking a precious vase during partolling the Licht Kreis HQ. After she is put into SSR Punishment Room, Mika uses a spoon meant for eating in order to dig a way out of her prison. She sneaks out from the Licht Kreis headquarters, takes a plane and chases after Orie to assist in her undercover mission in Japan. Unfortunately, the plane crashes and Mika has to spend few days on an uninhabited island. After noticing no help is coming, Mika builds a raft and heads towards Japan. She is almost captured by Costal Guard, but forces her way through using Pachelbel Cannon. After Silvaria hears from their agents that Mika has safely made into Japan, she starts to sort out paperwork in order to officially transfer Mika into a same mission as her friend Orie. Arcade Story (アーケードモード) Mika and Orie reunite in the Hollow Night where she faces Orie's lecture about breaking the rules. Orie however admits they lack manpower and had already talked things through with the HQ, so that Mika can remain in Japan. Abilities Mika possesses the "EXS of Drive" ( ): Diesel ( ), the actual effects of this ability are unknown, but it is most likely that they give her the superhuman strength needed to use her gauntlets. These gauntlets go by the collective name of the Pachelbel Cannon (バッヘルベルカノン). Pachelbel Cannon is a custom-made equipment from the Licht Kreis weapon development specifically made for Mika's abilities. These gauntlets have built-in thrusters that can either fire off short ranged blasts of energy or can propel Mika a short distance. They weight about five kilograms per gauntletConfirmed in the French-Bread Information Station on May 10th 2019 and can be folded into a smaller shape in which they are more convinient to carry around. The transport case for the gauntlets is slightly bigger than a regular kendo equipment case Confirmed in the French-Bread Information Station on May 10th 2019. Mika's fighting style is very unorthodox and mainly consists of her wildly swinging her gauntlets around. Some of her moves are wrestling influenced and consist of moves such as suplexes and dropicks, and she will also not hesitate to throw herself at her opponent and strike them with her rear end. More often or not, Mika's sluggish and unpredictable fighting style ends up hurting her just as much as her opponent, as she will trip herself up and fall on her face and even get herself stuck in the ground from launching herself into it and she will struggle for a moment to free herself. Despite this, Mika has proven herself to be very athletic and can strike very quickly when she needs to. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late st= She comes. Escaping from her tedious routine. Surpassing fetters. Across the sky. Swim the ocean. Climbs mountains. Finally arrives this place Never to lose the beloved friend again. Walks with her inbent wish. With her desire charged in the fist. She exerts everything. To somewhere very far. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Mika's gameplay from here! BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Gallery Creation & Development During an episode of the personal livestream by the battle planner, Serizawa Kamone, he mentioned that there were several plans for Mika that ended up scrapped. He talks that there was originally an idea for Mika to randomly trip during her walking animation. This was planned as a reference to Rio Hinayama from an old doujin fighter called "THE QUEEN OF HEART", FRENCH-BREAD's first fighting game, which was published in 1998. Trivia *Mika's weapon gets its name from the song "Pachelbel's Canon" also known as "Canon in D" which were composed by Johann Pachelbel. *Mika's birthday, March 2nd, is exactly one day before the date of death for Johann Pachelbel. *Her Chronicle scenarios literally translated name is "3000 Leagues in Search of Friend" , which is a reference to the 1976 anime, 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother. *In her Chronicle story, Mika sings the first two lines of the chorus of End of Dawn, the opening song for the arcade version of Exe: Latest, when escaping from security at the Licht Kreis airport. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Licht Kreis Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle